Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 47
Suggestions Cucco vs. Mabe Village Shopkeeper The battle of the beings that appear harmless at first, but once provoked will unleash the full extent of their wrath, which ends up being even more powerful than most enemies. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:46, 14 June 2009 (UTC) : : I sincerely apologize to the people that wanted me to bring back Like Like vs. Takkuri, but I decided I didn't want to do that the same week that Carock vs. Red Wizzrobe was suggested. Both suggestions will have been suggested several times and I don't want to make them compete against each other. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:46, 14 June 2009 (UTC) : :Should have set the shopkeeper up against that bird from TP that you can steal oil and red potions from. Then it would be harmless beings that run shops that you can steal from and will then hurt you. I'm not sure weather or not to support or oppose the way it is. Metroidhunter32 22:51, 14 June 2009 (UTC) : : person v animal. nah dont feel it. although the mabe village shop keeper is poweful noting can stand the power of the cucco. Oni Dark Link 22:54, 14 June 2009 (UTC) : : I considered that, but I figured that the Mabe Village Shopkeeper would get most of the votes. I mean, the bird isn't exactly that well-known, nor is it as powerful. Oh, and technically people are animals, Oni Dark Link. Not that it matters, just pointing it out. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 23:12, 14 June 2009 (UTC) : :technically people are animals and technically the sky isnt blue Oni Dark Link 23:13, 14 June 2009 (UTC) o and do you really think the cucco will get less votes? they've been in more games and i dont think a lot of people have played links awakening. : : Um...no, I'm talking about the bird that Metroidhunter suggested using instead of Cucco...you know, the one that runs a shop in Faron Woods from Twilight Princess. I think that Cuccos have a good chance of beating the Mabe Village Shopkeeper. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 23:20, 14 June 2009 (UTC) : : indeed. Oni Dark Link 23:21, 14 June 2009 (UTC) : : I would have preferref if you put Trill here actually, but this isn't bad. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:40, 14 June 2009 (UTC) : : I've got the feeling that this will end in a landslide victory for our psychopathic chickens. They can and will kill you, the Shopkeeper just won't sell you anything. --Flashpenny (talk) 00:26, 15 June 2009 (UTC) : : The concept of the fight is alright, but could've had better opponents. Portal-Kombat : : Not bad—'Triforce' 14 00:37, 15 June 2009 (UTC) : : Flashpenny, I'm not trying to change your mind or anything, just making sure you're voting on the same criteria as everyone else....you seem to be mininformed about what happens when you steal from the shopkeeper: he will kill you when you enter the store, then when you respawn, he will act as though nothing happened. You can still buy stuff, and he, as well as Cuccos, "can and will kill you". Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 02:28, 15 June 2009 (UTC) : : My bad, guess I need to rent LA again. --Flashpenny (talk) 11:59, 16 June 2009 (UTC) : : I think this is one-sided toward the cucco. The cucco is just more widely known compared to the shopkeeper.Oddball 464 04:28, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Garo vs. Gerudo (Note in the similarities here i am taking into account only ocarina of time Gerudo to make it seem like there are more connections) Both are a race and enemy, their leaders can be found in the temple near they dwell (nabooru as the Gerudo leader i mean not ganondorf). both attack with two blades, both have trouble finding you if your out of their vision, you get a mask of both of them in their game (oot gerudo only remember). you are rewarded with a hint and the end of each fight (the carpenters give hints dont they? the last one does anyway) and both are in canyon areas. and although its completely irrelvant but still a similarity they both begin with G followed by a vowel followed by an R then another vowel. Oni Dark Link : : Meh, a lot of similarities, but I'm not feeling it. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 23:12, 14 June 2009 (UTC) : : if this does get through im goignt o be very tied to vote for. i love both these races a lot. Oni Dark Link : : Well the connections are plentiful, but sort of seem forced. But either way, I want to see this. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:40, 14 June 2009 (UTC) : : Hmmm... forced yet catchy, I like it. --Flashpenny (talk) 00:27, 15 June 2009 (UTC) : : I FORCEd myself to support it. Portal-Kombat : :you're just grabbing at similarities, sorry—'Triforce' 14 00:37, 15 June 2009 (UTC) : : The connections are good, I like this one. Oddball 464 04:35, 15 June 2009 (UTC) : : its just as i kept thinking of them similarities just kept popping into my head. like this obscure similarity. the temples they are associated with both have a pair of bosses Oni Dark Link 10:47, 15 June 2009 (UTC) : : I like this one. Honestly, I think this will be pretty equal. UberPhoeb 16:41, 16 June 2009 (UTC) : : What Triforce 14 said Midna Rocks General Onox vs. Vaati Both are the main villains in 2-D games, both seem to be concerned with only their selfish needs (why else would Onox aid in the resurrection of Ganon, if he wanted domination he could do it himself), both transform into some hideously grotesque, hard-as-Hell final boss, both are some of the more well-received 2D Zelda villains, both were pretty much just the pawn of someone else (Vaati was underling of Ganon in FSA and Onox was underling of Twinrova) and both are apparently powerful sorcerers. --Flashpenny (talk) 00:24, 15 June 2009 (UTC) : :Eh...the connection is there, but there are some slight reasons that it may not do so well. Vaati is a main villain in two games, onox is an underling from one. I don't agree that they are hard as hell...even though it is true neither of them are easy. Vaati may be grotesque, but Onox...is a dragon. I don't remember any real part that pictures Onox as a powerful sorcerer... but it has been a while since I played OoS Dialask77 Ice Wizard 00:31, 15 June 2009 (UTC) : : He levitated what looked like a tomb of solid diamond in front of him whilst simultaneously having enough energy to fling a flail around. He also did a lot more than Veran since he actually screwed up the entire year. That takes more than a little hocus-pocus to do. And in an un-linked game, Onox is still the main villain. --Flashpenny (talk) 00:34, 15 June 2009 (UTC) : :No to final boss battles.—'Triforce' 14 00:37, 15 June 2009 (UTC) : : Well, it's probably the best "final boss battle" connection I've seen in a while. Portal-Kombat : :There is dispute that Onox can be considered the final boss, because even in an un-linked game, twinrova is the Mastermind. Swinging a flail requries muscular strength, not magic, and holding the diamond may have dealt with some natural power from actually being a dragon. Screwing up the seasons could take tampering if something holds them in place, not necessarly magic. It is still a good fight, but it is just sort of tough to think about. Dialask77 Ice Wizard 00:45, 15 June 2009 (UTC) : : You know what he means, and its close enough. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:48, 15 June 2009 (UTC) : : Everyone's saying this is a final boss vs final boss connection but its actually a main villain vs main villain fight. I was just using the final boss as a connection (and yes in general I am talking about an un-linked OoS). --Flashpenny (talk) 00:51, 15 June 2009 (UTC) : : You're grasping at straws with a lot of those connections. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 02:25, 15 June 2009 (UTC) : : The connections you stated are pretty weak, as a lot of villains could fit those categories. Oddball 464 04:30, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Carock vs. Red Wizzrobe I have suggested this before and it has done quite well. Anyway Carock is a boss from the Adventure of Link, while the Red Wizzrobe is a mini-boss from The Wind Waker. Both wear red. Both closely resemble Wizzrobes from their respective games, and are the closest things to leaders that Wizzrobes have. Both quickly teleport around their arena and fight in an enhanced way of standard Wizzrobes from their respective games. Dialask77 Ice Wizard 00:26, 15 June 2009 (UTC) : : A guy from a game that is complex and frustrating vs a mini-boss that is complex and frustrating. I like it. --Flashpenny (talk) 00:35, 15 June 2009 (UTC) : : Sure as ever. Portal-Kombat : : Not the best, but not bad.—'Triforce' 14 00:40, 15 June 2009 (UTC) : : Lets make this happen this time. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:48, 15 June 2009 (UTC) : : Sounds good to me. --[[User:Moblin slayer|'Moblin']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 00:55, 15 June 2009 (UTC) : : I'll probably die if this suggestion ends up not going through this week. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 02:25, 15 June 2009 (UTC) : : I think we'll all be happier if we don't have to see this suggestion anymore. Oddball 464 04:33, 15 June 2009 (UTC) : : I'm getting tired of seeing this in the suggestions and not being able to vote for it. Midna Rocks : : Nice connections (although I don't know a damn thing about the game the Carock is from), and people who know a lot more than me about LoZ are finding it a good idea, so why not? Diachronos (talk) 21:53, 15 June 2009 (UTC) : : considering this is a Wizzrobe fight, i am going with this. Both are at least as strong as a mini-boss(Carock being a boss, Red Wizzrobe being a mini-boss) and have a lot in common : : Sorry, I have a feeling this will be a landslide to Red Wizzrobe. '''UberPhoeb 01:56, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Linebeck vs. Tetra Both are sea captains in search of treasure. They let Link stay on their ships at certain points and even tried to aid him in his final battles with Ganondorf and Bellum. Portal-Kombat : : Me likey. --Flashpenny (talk) 00:34, 15 June 2009 (UTC) : :Too obvious.—'Triforce' 14 00:38, 15 June 2009 (UTC) : : Don't like it. Sorry. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:48, 15 June 2009 (UTC) : : It's ok, but not great. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 02:25, 15 June 2009 (UTC) : : I love these characters and thier games as well. Midna Rocks : :C'mon kids! this is a great fight! They have so much in common. if this does not go through, i am suggesting it later.--Shade Link (talk) 19:06, 16 June 2009 (UTC) : : Maybe not this time through, but I'll keep re-suggesting it later on. Portal-Kombat Fabulously Rich Family vs. Jovani Both gained great riches, but at a terrible cost. They both are transformed into undesirable forms until Link collects all the Poe souls/Gold Skulltula tokens.—'Triforce' 14 00:31, 15 June 2009 (UTC) : : These were interesting characters from some of the more fun parts of both games. Very nice. Portal-Kombat : : I dunno why but I just don't like it. --Flashpenny (talk) 00:36, 15 June 2009 (UTC) : : real good connection. Cannot believe nobody has ever thought of this before. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:48, 15 June 2009 (UTC) : : Well, I actually came here planning on going neutral, but in retrospect this fight is actually quite good. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 02:25, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :: : Good connection, I just don't feel it. : I thought about it, and I think it's actually pretty creative. Oddball 464 02:58, 21 June 2009 (UTC) : : Even though I think Jovani's gonna win (his sidequest was a lot easier, and his appearance isn't as... disturbing), it's a pretty damn good one. Diachronos (talk) 15:31, 15 June 2009 (UTC) : :I like it, and even though it will lose I think you should try again next time. Metroidhunter32 23:15, 15 June 2009 (UTC) : :Well, I can't do it next week, but I'm re-suggesting it in 2 weeks :)—'Triforce' 14 01:15, 16 June 2009 (UTC) : :That's why I said next time and not next week. Metroidhunter32 13:20, 16 June 2009 (UTC) : :Something tells me this is a GREAT idea.--Shade Link (talk) 19:05, 16 June 2009 (UTC) : :Not my kind of fightMidna Rocks Red Wizzrobe vs. Phantom Zant Both are mini-bosses in the games second-last dungeon and both have similar attack paterns.Midna Rocks :: : Well... Connections are good, but I can already see the Red Wizzrobe crushing Phantom Zant. Phantom Zant's just not that great compared to the Red Wizzrobe, and Phantom Zant just seems to be kind of a lazy, tacked-on mini-boss; almost like they completed the Twilight Palace, suddenly realised there wasn't a mini-boss and decided to just throw together a couple holograms of Zant rather than putting any thought into it. : Took some time to think about it; Looks good to me now. Red Wizzrobe beats P. Zant in creatures summoned (R.W's are stronger than P.Z's) and originality (appearance-wise, at least); P. Zant beats Red Wizzrobe in amount of enemies summoned, amount of times fought (two, as opposed to one), and difficulty (R.W. doesn't move quite as frequently). Diachronos (talk) 21:51, 15 June 2009 (UTC) : : Well I for one actually like this fight. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:51, 16 June 2009 (UTC) : : I'm just not feelin' it. --Flashpenny (talk) 02:41, 16 June 2009 (UTC) : : You know what, Phantom Zant was actually pretty cool miniboss. But like almost all Twilight Princess enemies he should've been more difficult to defeat... how many Zelda villains do you know that can instantaneously grow a field of Deku Babas? Portal-Kombat :: : When P. Zant summons something that's about as challenging as the WW version a Stalfos or Darknut, let me know. As far as I know, the only things he can summon are Twilit Keese, Twilit Deku Babas, and Twilit Vermin; Red Wizzrobe beats that hands-down (Stalfos, Darknut, Wizzrobes that can also summon more enemies) Diachronos (talk) 11:36, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::: : Must you argue with everybody that supports this suggestion? Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 18:48, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :::: : I wasn't trying to start an arguement or anything, but looking back at what I wrote you have a point; I'll stop. Diachronos (talk) 02:31, 17 June 2009 (UTC) : : I like this idea! Nobody shall stop this fight! *pumps shotgun*--Shade Link (talk) 19:03, 16 June 2009 (UTC) : : I don't like this at all. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 02:32, 17 June 2009 (UTC) : : Hmm, I have open support and blatent dislike. Maybe i'll re-suggest it when it'll have a better shot at winning.Midna Rocks : : He may not summon any thing super strong but he does summon a lot at onceMidna Rocks Comments Lot of good suggestions this week. Not like last week, which, in general, sucked (No offense meant)05:05, 15 June 2009 (UTC)MaloMart (talk) I decided to drop mine so other people have a chance to suggest a fight; mine's pretty much screwed anyway. Diachronos (talk) 22:37, 15 June 2009 (UTC)